A Fragile Soul
by Akisame Moonlight
Summary: Yuan and Martel have a baby. She's shy and fragile but what if she went along with Lloyd and the others on the world regeneration journey? Rewrite!


**A Fragile Soul**

**Akisame: **Hi! It's me… after many, many years of not updating. I'm really sorry for all those of you waiting for an update! I don't have much of an excuse, just busy with school and stuff. But now, I decided to continue this story but… I'm rewriting everything for many reasons such as: 1. it's been a lonnnnnngggggggg time, so my writing style changed drastically so it'll be weird to read all my younger, childish style, and then the next chapter is more serious. 2. I started rereading this story, and noticed _a lot_ of errors and missing words. 3. Like I've said, I reread this, and kind of noticed just how much of a bitch Colette really was, so in this new version, I'll try to keep Colette more, well Colette like. ^.^; So yeah, I apologize if you like my story the way it was, but I was kind of irritated by it.

Though, you'll probably notice that the first few chapters will be mostly the same, but I don't plan to change much until after Amelya joins Lloyd and gang.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own this wonderful game called Tales of Symphonia, if I did, I'd be rich. :D

* * *

**Chapter One: Back then…**

"Agh!"

"Please stop this foolishness!"

"Martel! Please!"

"No! I must! Let me- AGH!"

"That's it!"

A young green haired woman struggled desperately to free herself from her three companions, who were forcefully pinning her down. Her once pure white gown was stained with mud and dirt, and her face as well. Though, her green eyes showed determination and stubbornness, making the three flinch. With a sigh, a blue haired half-elf wrapped his arms around her, and forced her to lie on his chest. He glazed over to the woman's face, catching her glaze for a split second before closing his eyes, and lowering his head towards hers. A little blond boy sat by the woman, he seems to about twelve or so. He held tightly onto the woman's arm, his bright blue eyes, now filled with tears.

"Martel, please don't be so careless," the third companion spoke.

"He's right, so please! Just stop this!" the blond cried out before lowering his voice. "I don't want to lose you!"

"Oh Mithos," the woman, Martel, whispered to him. "Thanks for caring so much, you're the sweetest, little brother anyone could have asked for. But it's alright, really, so stop worrying. Mithos, Yuan, Kratos, I'll be just fine unlike those who need our help. So… LET GO OF ME!"

"Sigh, Martal, you're badly injured! Don't be an idiot!" Yuan scolded. "And besides… you're in _labour_! You can't be serious about going out there in the middle of the battlefield while giving birth!"

"I… err… well…" Martel paused, trying to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind.

Yuan sighed once more, holding his fiancée closer towards him. Martel finally stopped struggling, but she did let out some yelps from time to time due to the contractions. Also, from time to time, Mithos would give an deadly glare to Yuan for making his sister pregnant in the first place. The red head, Kratos, however, did the smart thing and stayed away from the feud.

For hours, they sat there, helping Martel with the difficult childbirth. She held onto her brother tightly as he still gave Yuan the 'I'll-kill-you-if-you-ever-make-my-sister-pregnant-again look'. Suddenly, a loud explosion sounded nearby. The shock wave knocked them over, and a few seconds later, a large number of war soldiers arrived, and armed.

"So this is where you're hiding," one of them hissed. "Now, it's time to die!"

"So I guess they're smarter than they look," Kratos sighed, looking over to his companions. "Yuan, stay with Martel. Mithos, are you able to fight?"

"To protect Martel, of course!

So the battle began. Bodies of soldiers fell left and right, and lasted for what seem like hours. Light turn to dark but the battle still raged, and sounds of metal clashing were everywhere. They were all tired, but no one was really ready give up just yet, after all, this could mean life or death.

"I summon thee," began Mithos as he gets really to summon. "The Disciple of Everlasting Ice, come forth Celsius!"

Celsius appeared and started blasting the soldiers with her powers. Mithos suddenly fell to one knee, exhausted. _How many are left? It could be one or many! This could go on forever! Dammit!_ Mithos cursed inside his head. Just then, he heard a scream coming from the direction of Martel and Yuan.

"Martel!" Mithos cried, and ran towards his sister with Kratos following closely behind.

When they got there, they could see a soldier with a sword lunge forward. At first, they thought it was Martel who got hit, but when they came closer… it was Yuan! He grunted in pain and fell onto one knee. Martel gasped and her eyes widen, staring at her blood stained lover.

"Die you inferior being!"

"Yuan!" Martel screamed, her eyes shut tightly, and blood was spattered everywhere. Martel slowly opened her green eyes, afraid of seeing the body of her dead lover but when she looked up, her blood froze. There, standing in front of Yuan, was none other than her little brother.

"Mithos… Mithos…" her voice drifted off slightly before giving the soldier her dirtiest glare. "How dare you!"

"That's it! Die!" Yuan and Kratos shouted as Kratos stabbed the soldier with his sword, and Yuan cast a Thunder Blade.

"Mithos! Mithos! Please say something! Anything! I'm begging you!" Martel cried, embracing her brother's bloody body.

Mithos' eyes open just a crack. "Martel… Are you… al-alright…?"

"Mithos! Please don't die! I wouldn't ever forgive myself if you died because of me!" she said, tears now filling her eyes.

Mithos smiled, embracing Martel back. "I'm sorry Mar… tel…" And his body suddenly went cold.

"Mithos!" she cried, tightening her hold on him. She wiped her tears and closed her eyes. Soon, her body began to glow.

"Wait! Martel! You'd already used way too much energy today! You won't be able to heal him!" Yuan spoke, grabbing her arm, but she pushed him away.

"Resurrection!" she cast, and a warm glow enveloped the blond boy.

Mithos' eyes fluttered opened once more. "Where am I? Is this heaven?"

Martel let out a small sigh of relief as she panted hard from that spell. Without warning, she screamed a sharp, piecing cry as if she was being tortured. Everyone looked at her of a moment, confused, but then remembered; the baby!

* * *

There was a cool morning breeze as the sun started to rise over the large gray clouds. Light drops of rain fell over three figures. They stood in front of a handmade tombstone. One of them was on his knees, crying his heart out for the recently deceased. Screaming, cursing, just simply angry.

"Why? Why? Why?" he cried, strands of blond hair fell over his sullen face, but he didn't care. He simply didn't care about anything anymore.

"Mithos…" Yuan began, reacting out to touch his shoulder.

But Mithos slapped it away. "Shut up Yuan! I don't even want to hear it! It's your damn child that killed my sister!" he snapped.

"Now listen! Just because you're angry, doesn't mean we aren't affected by this at all!"

"Wahhh! Martel! Please come back!" he sobbed.

_Why? Why did she have to die from childbirth? _Yuan asked himself. _Why…?_

They stood in the rain, glazing Martel's grave for what seems like hours in silences. After the rain cleared, they left. Yuan walked over to the large oak tree where a tiny sleeping figure lay, right where he left her those hours ago. She looked so peaceful, she looked a lot like her mother to his dismay.

"Why do you look so pleasant? How can you smile like everything is okay?" he whispered to his newborn daughter. "Because of you… Martel is… Martel is…" Yuan trailed off but Mithos, who heard him finished.

"Because of _you_, Martel is no longer alive. You stupid, little monster! How could you kill my sister like that! I hate you! You deserve to die!"

Before Mithos could lay a hand on her, Yuan blocked the way. "What the hell are you doing Yuan? Don't you care that Martel died? Don't you want revenge?"

Yuan looked away, kicking some dirt by his foot. He didn't know what to say. Kratos, who has been silent this whole time, decided to save him from Mithos' wrath. "Do you remember one of Martel's last wishes?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"She said she wanted her child to be raised with love and happiness, so if you kill her now, you'll be doing the opposite of what Martel wanted," Kratos answered.

"But, but-" Mithos protested.

"But nothing, this is what Martel wants, please respect your sister's last wishes."

"… Fine! But I don't have to like it!"

And with that he left. Yuan stood there, speechless. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Let's catch up to him."

Yuan nodded, and they followed after the blond. Yuan held the tiny infant in his arms, snuggled in a small white blanket. He felt the small movements of the infant as she breathes in and out. He hardly ever looked at her, for hate still looms within his heart. Though from time to time, his eyes peek down out of curiosity. Her soft, pure skin is just like Martel's, and that smile of hers, just like Martel's as well. Slowly, her eyes open, and a pair of beautiful, soft, green eyes stared at her father. Yuan held her tighter without realizing. Her eyes, too, is that of Martel's. The feeling of grief and anger flowed through him.

_Maybe I should have let Mithos kill her… but… _Yuan paused, stating at her innocent, green eyes. There was a feeling inside of him that told him, he can't let her die. Then something came to mind. _I should name you. Errr… but I don't know any names!_ He looked at the tiny figure once more. Her head tilt a little, studying the young man.

Yuan smiled.

"Alright," he whispered to his daughter. "Your name shall be… Amelya… Amelya Yggdrasill…"

* * *

And there you have it. Chapter one rewritten... though not really... more like chapter one edited...

Anyways, chapter two and three might have a few more changes; other than that, it'll be like before.


End file.
